The present invention relates to a fastener for roller skates and, more particularly, to a fastener for roller skates for young or very young beginners.
It is well known that the fastening means fitted to roller skates must ensure that the best possible attachment of each skate to the foot and/or footwear of the user and must also be so constructed as to be simple and quick to manipulate. Moreover, it is well known that this second requirement, which is felt particularly when the users of the roller skates are young or very young beginners, is clearly in contrast with the necessity for an especially efficient fixing, so much so that prior fasteners have frequently been only compromise solutions.